


【嘉磊】被爱妄想

by Jeffany_M



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffany_M/pseuds/Jeffany_M
Summary: “他怎么会不喜欢我呢”
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 8





	【嘉磊】被爱妄想

**Author's Note:**

> -ooc严重
> 
> -林越是最佳助攻

林越觉得焉栩嘉这个人不是恋爱奴就是有毛病。

从外地课程结束回来的第一件事居然不是火速回家睡一觉，而且跑到音乐学院接人，临行前还煞有其事的洗了下车。

虽然已是初春，天气却像是迟迟没有接受到信号，阳光普照，冷风瑟瑟。

他却像每一个热恋情人，在树下等待，来回踱步，却不厌其烦。捂着围巾，呼气吸气间热气腾腾，好似打开他的围巾里面就是一颗活蹦乱跳的真心。

林越坐在车里再次感叹焉栩嘉这人是个恋爱奴。

好在没多久就等到了，那人白白瘦瘦的，从毛绒绒的白色手套里伸出手捂住焉栩嘉的耳朵，又摸了摸他的脸。笑起来温温柔柔，一池春水。

从树下到车边短短的一段路，却还是强硬的给焉栩嘉套上了自己的手套，然后扯着手套线往这边走。

妈的，林越别过脸，我也想吃恋爱的苦了。

他过来就要拉副驾驶的车门，焉栩嘉却打开后车门，“哥，我们坐后面。”

“哎……？这是你朋友？”他看见林越有点吃惊。

音乐学院的声音都这么好听的吗？林越无端有点紧张，“我是林越，跟焉嘉一个班的。”他发动汽车，慢慢的掉头。

“噢……”那人趴在后车座，兴致勃勃的问他，“我听嘉嘉说你们是去别的学校学习了。怎么样？嘉嘉有没有遇到喜欢的？”

“赵磊。”焉栩嘉阴狠狠的喊他。

“干嘛呀。”赵磊完全不怕他，“我看你单身，八卦一下。”

林越心头一跳，识趣的没有接话。

后面声音窸窸窣窣，赵磊问他，“你手上这是怎么弄的？”

“没注意，装订材料的时候被A4纸划到了。”

“是吗……？”

“哎没看到结痂了吗还摸，很痒的。”焉栩嘉笑，却还是没有收回手，任由赵磊摆弄。

林越心想焉栩嘉这人在台上讲策划案的时候，针锋相对睥睨一切，到头来还不是服软在别人身边。

赵磊走了，不见人影了，焉栩嘉却还是盯着看了好久。林越看着他的侧脸还是忍不住开口，“你喜欢他，就让他做你男朋友啊。”

“他也喜欢我。”焉栩嘉收回目光，又说了一遍，“他也喜欢我，不是情侣也没关系。”

“那你怎么知道他也喜欢你？”

“他触碰我，他对我笑对我说话，还问我有没有喜欢的人，他就是喜欢我。”

林越皱着眉还想说话，就见焉栩嘉趴在窗边看路边的月亮形路灯，好像在看心里的月亮。

他叹了口气，开车往焉栩嘉的小区走。

焉栩嘉的家里跟他一惯的风格不太一样。从看到客厅的那一架钢琴，林越就重重叹了口气。随处丢着乐理书和乐谱，这哪里是金融系学生干的出来的事。

“资料在楼上书房里，文件袋标了字，门没锁你自己去拿吧。”焉栩嘉像是后知后觉感到累，往沙发上躺着不想动。

“诶……焉嘉，你家楼梯是不是跟上次不一样了？”林越皱着眉头，“好像阶数变多了。”

“赵磊步子抬的小，经常磕到，正好之前我没在家，就找人重新装修了。”

楼顶是一个半球形的屋子，整个天花板都是玻璃，天空一览无余，像是植物园里的温室，而林越知道，赵磊就是焉栩嘉呵护在这里的玫瑰。

焉栩嘉的家不再是他自己的家，他为赵磊营造出舒适区，只为让赵磊在名为焉栩嘉的家里多呆一会。

文件袋下面就是赵磊的教科书，似乎是上学期的，所以一直留在这里没有带走。林越翻开第一页，上面工工整整写着班级姓名和联系电话。

林越眼神微动，还是拿出手机记下了赵磊的电话号码。

焉栩嘉放松下来简直太疲惫了，他昏昏欲睡睁不开眼，跟刚才的焉栩嘉相比，林越简直要怀疑他舌头下面含了人参片。

“那你休息吧，我走了。”林越叹气。

焉栩嘉太喜欢那种家里到处都是赵磊影子的感觉了。赵磊趴在满是阳光的玻璃房里看书，赵磊弹钢琴还煞有其事的问他会不会被打扰到，赵磊打开冰箱跟他嘟囔少喝点碳酸饮料。

他想赵磊怎么会不喜欢自己呢。

他睡前给自己打电话，总是聊很久很久，结束前说的晚安就好像是我喜欢你。

他陪自己长大，温柔像是索求无度，他说我喜欢你你不知道吗，温柔留给意中人，我的意中人是你啊。我以后也会一直一直喜欢你，和你在一起。

他当然也会拿赵磊来疏解欲望。

会有一天，赵磊站在他家门口，会眼神闪烁的跟他讲，嘉嘉我好像喜欢你。而焉栩嘉会拉着他纤细的手腕进屋。

焉栩嘉说哥你可别是开玩笑骗我，你真的对我有感觉吗。赵磊迷迷蒙蒙眨着眼说我不知道。焉栩嘉吻他脱下他的衣服，说那我们来做做看。

他们像是一起来到发情期，不分时间和场合，只要他按着赵磊的腿，只要他想，他们可以不眠不休。赵磊太瘦了，太白了，可焉栩嘉觉得这样很好，赵磊无论是什么样子，都是适合做爱的。

赵磊会咬着牙齿忍耐，把嘴唇咬的红肿，会带着鼻音说你慢一点慢一点，不敢多说一个字怕是泄露出一句呻吟。可他终究还是忍耐不了，他会张开嘴呼吸，焉栩嘉就抓住机会去咬他的舌尖。

他恨不得将他捣成玫瑰酱，趁着热气和香气吞下，他新鲜多汁，浊液淋淋，腿窝直颤，小腿到脚尖绷成一条流畅的直线，在他背后勾住，腿间却是并拢不住的。

他终究会把赵磊做哭，这似乎是主线剧情，而各种姿势和地点都是支线。他的额发湿淋淋的黏在额头，眼窝不停的涌出眼泪，直叫焉栩嘉心软。所以他会俯身吻他，然后将他无力的身体翻过去，以看不见赵磊的脸为由开始下一次。

焉栩嘉想，赵磊怎么会不喜欢自己呢。

他好像睡了很久，理应醒来了，可是被门铃吵醒还是觉得头脑昏沉。

打开门是赵磊。

他目光闪烁，欲言又止，“林越给我打电话了……嘉嘉……”他低下头，一紧张就揪自己袖子的毛病还是改不掉，“嘉嘉，我好像喜欢你。”

焉栩嘉看了他许久，伸手握住他的手腕，将他带进屋里。

——


End file.
